


Black and Blue

by arisa_shyra



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Logan, Abusive Parents, Abusive Patton, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bruises, Choking, Dad Logan, Dad Patton, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Possessive Behavior, abused virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisa_shyra/pseuds/arisa_shyra
Summary: Everything start to make turn of difference not long after Virgil’s 17th birthday. Weirdly behave Logan, accidentaly possessive nature unlocked inside Roman, and oblivious Patton (but not really).





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm writing, hahahaha
> 
> and I can't make a dad joke
> 
> and uhh, I need help to add tags ?
> 
> enjoy

Logan was married to Patton for years before adopted Virgil on his 5th birthday. Years had passed and now it’s been a few days after Virgil’s 17th birthday before the boy noticed little strange things start happening around him. Or maybe it’s just his heightened anxiety clouding his mind.

It’s in the middle of November, the sky was always dark and cold wind blow mercilessly all the time. As if his life hadn’t been depressing enough, Virgil hate his birthday. Of course it had to be on November, gloomy month just like him.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His skin was so pale, and the cold weather only made him look even paler. The dark circles under his eyes made him look half dead. He frowned before letting out a deep sigh. He looked the same just like every other day. He got older but nothing will ever change that he looked like zombie all the time.

“Son! Breakfast will be ready soon!” Patton called out way too cheerful in this gloomy morning much to his dislike.

Virgil let out another sigh before tearing his gaze away from his reflection.

“Coming, Pa!” he retrieve his prepared backpack at the foot of his bed and his usual oversized hoodie from the coat rack at the back of his door.

Recognized the heavy steps climbing down the stairs, Patton expertly set three plates on the dinner table.

“Right on time, kiddo.” Patton smiled brightly at the slumped figure that is Virgil entering the kitchen and sat at his usual seat.

“Good morning, son.” Logan greeted him without looking up from his usual morning newspaper.

“Morning, Pa, Dad.”

And so the morning routine went. Virgil usually just stayed quiet since Patton talk enough amount for the three of them. After they’re all finished the meal, Patton insisted to be doing the dishes as well, leaving Virgil at the table alone with Logan. The formally dressed up man was once again absorbed into reading the newspaper.

“Do you want a ride later, Virge?” he offered.

Virgil looked down at his phone as he swiped over his lock screen. 7.25 AM

“No, it’s fine. I can make it if I leave now.” he put his phone at the table as he shrugged on his oversized hoodie, took the phone back and shoved it deep inside his pocket. He took the backpack’s straps and slung them on one shoulder. One hand went inside the hoodie pocket to check his earphone, his fingertips running over the thin cables as he let out a quiet sigh of relieve. He didn’t put it on right in front of them because Logan always complained about how dangerous it was to walk on the street with a full music blast on right on your ears.

“Aww, you’re going to leave now? What about my hug?” Patton just finished putting all the dishes on the drying rack before he turned around with a slight pout.

The sight never failed to pull a small smile on Virgil’s face, which he quickly hide by ducking his face down and let his bang covered most of his face. He round the table slowly as he stood in front Patton which instantly beamed and engulfed him in a tight hug. The hug lasted for a few seconds where he just stood there awkwardly under Patton’s hold. When finally the cheery father figure pulled back, he still had his hands on his son’s shoulders. Patton leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on both of his cheeks, which surely turned slightly warm after the act. Patton’s smile couldn’t get any wider as he watched in delight as his son tried to hide his embarrassment but failed miserably.

Virgil heard a thump of mug met ceramic surface. When he lifted his face up, he saw just in time Logan leaned down to kiss the side of his face. It was quick before Logan straightened up his back and stood tall among the three of them next to Patton.

Virgil looked baffled at his parent, confusion were apparent on his face. Sure he always hugged Patton every morning before he goes to school, but Patton had never kissed him before. Even Logan did it too. On his face.

“Well, you better hurry now, kiddo.” Patton sang as he leaned his head on his husband’s shoulder.

“Careful on the way, Virge.” Logan offered him a small smile of his own.

“I-I’m off!” Virgil said in a rush and dashed out of the kitchen so quick he almost lost his footing a couple times.

The cold wind greeted him harshly as soon as he opened the front door but for the first time he was thankful for the cold. He needed to cool down his face after all. He reached for the earphone inside the pocket, plugged it with his phone, and blocked his mind with a blasting music on his ear instead as he begin walking slowly toward his school. It was 20 minutes of walk from his home.

It was Monday and Virgil hated this week already.

_What the fuck was that all about?_

 

Virgil once again found himself sat by the table for dinner. The only thing different was… Patton hadn’t finished cook the dinner. Now he’s sitting awkwardly with his head down all the time, looking at his fidgety hands on his lap. He couldn’t bring his phone on dinner table because of Patton.

_“No phone on dinner table, young man. Now, keep it away before I take it away.”_

Or so the father figure threatened every time he tried to play with his phone waiting for dinner.

Virgil could just wait until dinner is served inside his room if not for Logan come to get the gloomy kid himself. And here he was, sitting across Logan at the table, fiddling with his own fingers while and praying for Patton to hurry the fuck up and finish his cooking.

Virgil could literally feel the quick glances sent his way multiple times by Logan who was reading some thick book about science.

_What a cheat. His dad could read a book at the dinner table but he couldn’t play his phone._

Though he did said his thought loudly one day, and the answer was simple.

 _It’s knowledge; therefore it’s not a waste of time._ Logan said it in a matter of fact tone while fixing his glasses, which leave no room for complain.

“How was school today, Virge?” Logan tested the water by the usual question.

“Usual…” he replied with a shrugged.

The expectation look from Logan made him look away in shame. He knew his dad would like to know more about his day, but he really was got nothing important to share. There was nothing interesting about his life.

“There’s no difficulty on your lessons so far? I know it’s nearing final test this semester. And you know I won’t mind helping you in your study.” Logan had put the book down on the table in order to give his full attention to his son.

Virgil hated the attention. He knew his dad loved him and would be happy to help in any way possible but he just felt worthless and he didn’t deserve all of that.

“Yea, it’s fine. I can manage just fine this far.” He slumped even more against the back of his chair.

Logan eyes twitched at his son’s sitting posture but made no comment about it. At the tale tell sound of Patton finished his cooking, he closed the forgotten book in front of him properly and put it neatly at the edge of the table carefully.

“The offer will always open, Virge.” Logan sent him his usual smile.

“Yea, I know. Thanks, dad.” Virgil ducked his head down as a smile threatened to appear on his face.

“I’ll be here too if you need me anytime, kiddo. Now, let’s enjoy dinner.” Patton put a plateful of food in front of him. And dinner began.

 

↕

 

Virgil woke up earlier than usual that morning feeling awful. His body was sore all over, especially his right arm, it was kind of aching. He swiped his bangs out of his face and grimaced at the ever present eye bag underneath his eyes. Then he wiped his face roughly once with his palm wishing that it would make it go away, but of course it won’t happen.

He should hurry and take a quick shower…

He shrugged off his nightwear t-shirt without much care, winced a bit as his right arm felt the sting by the fabric friction. Confusion took the better of him as he looked curiously at his arm.

 His eyes widen in shock and his jaw went slack. A strangled sound ripped from his throat.

He looked the bruises all over his arm in disbelieve. It was varying between dark red, to deep blue almost black and it was littered unevenly on his pale skin. His arm started to tremble as he observed the lines of bruises; still not quiet believing it was there.

It was sore… so it must be real. He grazed his fingertips lightly over a bruise and it sting a bit so he quickly pulled his hand back to avoid touching it any further.

_What… the fuck…? What the fuck? What the fucking fuck are these!? How did it get there? Why is it there?_

His mind was reeling and he forgot how to breathe. Then he began to panic because he couldn’t breathe. His hands balled into a fist as he struggled to breathe. His eyes flooded with tears when he only managed to draw sharp short breathe. Virgil fell on his knees, his left hand balled and pressed tightly to his chest. He could feel tears ran down his cheek so he squeezed his eyes shut to concentrate more. After a few minutes gasped for air, Virgil finally able to breathe properly again, even though it was shaky every time.

He could feel his entire body was slightly trembling, and then ever so slowly he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry from all the tears for a moment, but when it was cleared enough he took in another shaky breathe before steeled himself and glance at his right arm once more.

It was still there. The bruises were still there. He didn’t imagine it. He didn’t see wrong.

His breathe hitched once again in realization.

_How did this happen?_

The shock was apparently too much for him as he went blank. He showered, got dressed, grabbed his usual jacket and backpack then went downstairs before Patton even called for him.

Virgil used to walked around the house with light footsteps, usually late at night to grab some snacks or if he wanted to make hot chocolate on occasion when it was too cold. He didn’t notice he wasn’t making much of a noise until he pulled back a chair in his usual seat on the dinner table and startling Patton who had his back on him and still preparing breakfast.

“Oh my gosh, kiddo! You scared the pan right out of me!” Patton turned around holding the pan with some scrambled eggs in it away from the stove.

That seemed to snap Virgil from his daze.

“I’m—” Virgil sat up straighter and his eyes finally focused on his father. “I’m sorry.”

“Ohh, kiddo, what’s wrong? You seemed out of it.”

Patton put the pan back on the stove then turned it off. Turned around to face his son and gave him his full attention.

“It’s okay, Pa.” Virgil draped his jacket on the back of his seat and set down his backpack on the floor before taking a seat. “I’m okay.”

“It doesn’t look like it’s okay to me, kiddo. And you’re way early today.” Patton walked around the table to get closer to his son. “What happened?”

Virgil looked up at his father with guilt welled inside of him. He didn’t want to lie to Patton but he also didn’t want to make him worry.

“It’s really okay, Pa. I just woke up early and couldn’t go back to sleep.” Virgil gave a half smile, hoped to convince his father that there was nothing wrong.

“Oh, I see!” Patton clapped both of his hands in understanding and relieve. “You usually just wake up around this time, no wonder you’re so out of it today, kiddo.” He reached out a hand and ruffled his son’s soft hair before patting it back neatly. “You had me worried for a second there. But now that you’re here, do you want anything special for breakfast today?” Patton walked back in front of the stove to continue frying the eggs, hoping that he didn’t messed it up too bad for stopping halfway.

“Anything that you’re making right now is fine, Pa.” he slouched on his seat as Patton had his back on him again and started to hum as he went back cooking.

His eyes silently roam to his right arm. It was covered by the long sleeve and he had to bury down the urge to fold up the sleeve and take another look at his skin. He settled to just glaring down at his covered arm.

Around five minutes later, Virgil vaguely heard of someone walked down the stairs.

“Good morning.”

The clear voice of Logan filled up the kitchen.

“Morning, dear!” Patton greeted in return without turned around.

“And good morning to you too, Virge. You’re early.”

“Morning, dad. . .” Virgil didn’t look up from his arm.

“Please sit up properly. Don’t be slouching so early in the morning, Virge.”

He heard his dad grumbled half-heartedly. Suddenly Logan’s hands were on either side of his shoulders.

“Hnn!”

Virgil couldn’t help the pained yelp that escape his lips at the sudden pressure on his right arm.

The room was silent after his pained cry aside from the sizzling sound from the pan. Logan was quick to release his hands as soon as he heard the alarmed voice from his son.

“Virgil?” Logan asked cautiously and leaned forward so he could see his son’s face.

“Kiddo?” Patton was turning around once again.

Virgil was look like a deer caught in the headlights. His heart rate was spiking up as his eyes darted between Patton and Logan’s worried look.

“Did I… did I do something?” Logan asked again timidly.

_I needed to come up with some excuse! Hurry, think of something!_

Virgil shook his head and looked down.

“Uhh… umm… my arm is sore… I think I slept wrong…”

Virgil lied, but not completely. His arm was indeed sore.

“Aww, kiddo… do you want me to massage it?” Patton offered.

Virgil shook his head. “No, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry, Virge. But if your muscle is indeed sore, sitting with your back slouch like that won’t make it any better.” Logan gave a gentle pat this time at the back of Virgil’s neck before sitting at his usual seat in front of his son.

Virgil complied silently and sat up straighter.

The morning went out just like that. So was school. And it was dark out already. That day was a blur to Virgil as he still couldn’t grasp the reality just yet.

How nice it would be if he woke up the next day and found out the bruises marked up all over his arm was gone. With that thought in mind, he went to sleep.

 

↕

 

Virgil woke up the next day not feeling any better, seeing the bruises were still existed all over his arm. He was just thankful it didn’t get any worse…

And by Thursday Virgil already gave in to just accept the fact that it’s already happened, even though he had no idea how, but it’s going to heal soon.

Virgil hadn’t even left his bed when he had another panic attack on Friday morning.

He could feel his left arm kind of sore and when he was rubbing his eyes from sleepiness, he saw it. Deep red, black and blue bruises covered his left forearm. And that’s how he went to have another attack in his bed.

He struggled to breathe harder than the last time. Because every time he caught a glimpse of those bruises on either of his arm, he wasn’t breathing any easier. He didn’t know how long he had shaking and curled up in his bed trying to fix his breathing. But when Virgil could finally breathe without having to gasp for air, his face was a mess from tears.

_Why would this fucking happen to me!?_

He scrambled till his back against the headboard, hid his face on his hands and curled into fetal position. He cried until Patton called him out for breakfast.

It took Virgil a while to get ready as he tried to ignore the sore feelings now on both of his arms, but he managed to going down the stairs when Patton called him again the second time.

“Virge, what happened to your eyes?” Logan asked in concern.

“Umm…” Virgil stopped at the doorframe. Completely forgot that he looked practically worse than his usual worst.

“Kiddo, you alright?” Patton went ahead and brushed his son’s bangs aside to get a better look.

“Yes…” Virgil gently moved his father’s hands away from his face and moved his head back away from their scrutinizing look. “I woke up like this… I don’t know why…”

“Could it be some allergy?” Patton glanced back at his husband.

“It could be—” Logan about to explain.

“No,” Virgil cut in. “Maybe I just cried in my sleep… I felt like I’ve cried…”

“Aww, was it a nightmare?” Patton looked genuinely sad for him.

“I don’t… remember.” Virgil looked away from Patton in guilt for yet another lie that came out of his mouth.

“Maybe you need a good hug before sleep like when you’re a kid!” Patton suddenly engulfed him in a warm hug.

Virgil was surprised at first before the corner of his mouth quirked up. He was miserable this morning and Patton made it better immediately. He didn’t realize he needed comfort until Patton unknowingly gave it to him. Virgil wrapped his arms around his father in a loose hug, winced inwardly at the sting on his arms.

“I’m good, Pa. I’m no longer a kid.” Virgil hid his smile on Patton’s shoulder.

“Of course, you’re not. You’re a big boy now.” Patton suddenly leaned back but didn’t let go of his son yet. Patton’s smile grew impossibly wider as he caught a glimpse of Virgil’s smile, which his son quickly hid as he looked away from him.

“The offer will always stand, kiddo.” Patton finally let go after he ruffled Virgil’s hair softly.

“Thank you… for the offer…” Virgil said softly as he sat on his seat.

Virgil’s day started out in misery, but then he got a little bit of comfort, still didn’t change the fact that there are ugly bruises now painted both of his arms.

 

↕

 

It was Sunday night and Virgil was happy to be locked up in his room instead of going out. He finally done laundry at that day because he was worried he would be running out of long sleeved t-shirt to covered up those damn bruises. And he still didn’t know why it could show up on his skin.

He fell asleep after endlessly scrolling on tumblr till late at night. He knew he had to stop soon because he had to go to school tomorrow.

Virgil stirred in his sleep. He didn’t fully awake but he couldn’t shake off the unease feeling that creep inside him. He cracked an eye open. It was still dark; it must still be in the middle of the night. But he couldn’t move his body. It just felt too heavy. Maybe he just still sleepy… he shut his eyes back.

Another thing stirred him up from sleep this time. He could vaguely feel the dip on his bed. It should alarm him up, but still his body felt so heavy; he just laid there.

He tried to open his eyes but he could only cracked an eye open. It was blurry from sleep but he could faintly saw a shadow. Someone was sitting next to him.

_Who is it?_

He closed his eyes again and felt that someone caressed his hair and brushed his bangs aside. He let out a sigh and unconsciously leaned toward the caress. When the touch stopped, he went to open his eye again.

Then there were hands on his throat. And it was pressing…

He couldn’t bear to watch so he clenched his eyes shut again. Then it was just dark…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update, yay

Virgil scowled at his reflection that morning more than he ever did before. He couldn’t even hide the shock and anger from his face. He always disliked the way he looked every damn day, but this is just cherry on top. Littered all over his lower neck was the same deep red and blue shade of bruises as the ones on both of his arms. It stood out like a freaking sore thumb against his pale skin.

Speaking about sore, those bruises on both of his arms were still sore. Not as bad as the first time he discovered it but nevertheless, it’s still sore.

His fingers carefully traced the bruised on his arm without taking his gaze off of the mirror and winced slightly at the slight pain it caused before pulled his hand away.

_How the fuck was I supposed to go to school like this? How the fuck was I gonna cover this up? A freaking scarf?_

Virgil swore Patton wouldn’t hesitate to wash his mouth with a literal soap if his father could hear how much he cursed inside his mind.

“Kiddo, are you going to go down soon? Your breakfast will get cold.”

Speak of the devil…

Virgil spent another few seconds glaring still at his reflection. It felt like only seconds had passed, or at least that’s what Virgil thought before Patton calling out for him again. More urgently with a hint of worry clear in his voice this time.

“Kiddo, you alright? Should I go up there?”

“I’m fine Pa! Be there in a minute!”

Virgil finally tore his gaze away from the mirror with a great force, speed walk to his wardrobe and proceed to rummage through his neat pile of clothes to search what he desperately need.

“Virgil?”

Patton was calling him with his name, he must be started to grow really worry.

It took him much longer than he expected, but after he finally found the soft thin fabric, he wrapped it around his neck haphazardly but made sure that he covered what was supposed to be covered.

“Coming Pa!” he quickly grabbed his hoodie and backpack, went out of his room and carefully closed his door instead of just slammed it closed. He’d never the end of Patton’s lecture if he did.

Virgil tried to calm his heart as he walked down the stairs quietly.

He peeked inside the kitchen only to find Logan by himself at the dinner table, one hand holding a newspaper while the other held a loose grip on his mug’s handle.

Logan’s blue eyes glanced up as he noticed movement on the kitchen’s doorframe. He smiled at his son.

“Good morning, Virge.”

Said boy could literally feel his dad’s questioning look directed at the fabric resting around his neck even though Logan never said a word about it aloud.

“Morning…”

Virgil walked toward his usual seat with his head hung low, avoiding his dad’s gaze.

Logan was confused indeed but when Virgil made no sign of explaining about the scarf then he wouldn’t push it. He observed his son quietly and noticed the boy was squirming in his seat probably because of his blatant look but he could care less about it at the moment.

“Ohh, Kiddo. Good thing you’re here now. I was about to take down your door if you’re not here by the next minute.” Patton said in relief and ruffled his hair as he entered the kitchen.

Patton didn’t really pay extra attention at his son as he walked casually toward his husband and leaned to plant a kiss on top of his head. But when he heard lack of reply from Virgil did he face his son properly. His expression changed in a second as his gaze fell on the scarf Virgil wore, he was frowning and his bright brown eyes quickly filled with worry.

“What’s wrong, Virge? Why are you wearing scarf? Are you feeling unwell today?”

Logan cut his rambling as he held Patton’s hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Virgil shook his head slightly, still keeping his head low to avoid their eyes.

“Fine… just… cold…” he said after a while with a light shrug.

“Are you sure, kiddo?”

Virgil just gave a nod.

“Alright… if you ever, ever feeling unwell… please tell your Pa about it, okay?”

Another nod.

“Virgil?” Patton asked more stern this time.

“Yes…” he sighed out and glance up to see Patton’s unconvinced look. “Thanks Pa…” he added softly.

Patton nodded once in satisfaction and clapped his hand before back to his usual cheerful self, not as bright as usual but he tried. Breakfast was quiet for once. Patton couldn’t help but keep stealing glance worriedly at his son every now and then.

Virgil started to feel the guilt trying to eat him alive from making his parents worry about his pitiful self. He made them worry for nothing. He just stayed quiet instead of trying to fix the situation and ended up ruining it spectacularly and made his parent hate him. He knew, of course, his parent especially Patton would never ever dislike him let alone hate him whatever what he did. But the unpleasant ideas keep lingering inside his mind.

“Virge?” Logan called out after a while.

Virgil only looked up silently in recognition.

“Would you mind if I drop you off to school today?”

Virgil looked hesitant instantly, but before he could create some kind of excuse, Logan beat him to it.

“It’s pretty dark this morning outside and from the way you spend slightly longer than usual to get ready earlier… I don’t think you would make it in time to school by foot.” Logan explained softly.

Virgil checked the time quietly and realized dreadfully that his dad was right. It’s 7.40 already, he’d barely make it in time to get there, that was even if he leave at this very second.

Virgil gave a weak nod before letting his head hung low once again. “Thanks, dad.”

Logan smiled to himself in relief and gave a satisfied nod. Even Patton was slightly relieved that his son at least accepting to rely on his husband.

“Then you should finish your breakfast faster, kiddo. Before you’ll get even later.” Patton chirped in.

Virgil was getting ready to throw away his half eaten breakfast.

“Do try to eat it all, please.” Patton added with a smile as if he could read his mind.

Virgil noticed there was a slight force behind Patton’s bright smile and knew he was the cause of it. After that, how could he refuse the simple request from him? He keep his head down but he started to eat faster, shoving everything down his throat without really tasting it. It was always delicious, of course, everything Patton made would always taste wonderful, but he just didn’t have the time to savor it at the moment.

Logan was already finished his plate just a little before he offered Virgil for the ride. While Virgil was finishing his breakfast, Logan was gone to retrieve his stuff back at his room. By the time Logan back into the kitchen with his jacket suit on and a laptop bag in his hand, Virgil had managed to finish eating.

Logan walked behind his husband as Patton insisted on doing the dishes and wrapped an arm, free of holding a bag, loosely on Patton’s waist and gave a chaste kiss at the side of his face which made Patton giggle and stole a quick kiss back.

Virgil watched the affection display quietly at some distance. He already shrugged on his jacket and slung his backpack in one shoulder and now he was fidgeting with the backpack strap while he was leaning on the doorframe.

Patton turned around to face his son with expectant smile and open up his arms wide. Virgil was about to make excuse but couldn’t as soon as Patton gave a puppy look if he didn’t hug him. No one, no one can refuse anything after Patton’s puppy look.

Virgil hesitantly approached his parent and stopped just before Patton. He didn’t move to hug him, he just let Patton pulled him into a soft hug and a pat on his back.

“Be careful, you two.” He said to Virgil’s soft hair.

Patton painfully aware of his son’s tense behavior today, so he wouldn’t push nor tease Virgil too much and quickly let him go off of his hug. His heart ache a bit as he saw the slightly relieved look on Virgil’s face as soon as he’s released.

“I’ll be leaving…” Virgil murmured quietly as he followed Logan quickly into the garage.

 

↕

 

As soon as Virgil settled on the passenger seat, he knew it’s going to be an awful 10 minute ride. His fingers fiddled with the cable of his earphone inside his jacket pocket, but he knew better than to wear it when his dad was kind enough to drive him an hour early than he’s supposed to go.

Logan taught at nearby college, it took at least 30 minutes ride from home. His teaching hour was inconsistent but he would always be in his office by 9 AM, that’s why he usually left home above 8 AM. But this morning, all because of him and his stupid worthless self that couldn’t get ready in time and made himself late… he forced his dad to leave early. Logan offered the ride, be he couldn’t get rid the feeling that it was forced just for him.

“Ready?” Logan glanced quickly at Virgil, checked briefly to make sure he put the seatbelt on properly.

Virgil just nodded and looked outside the window to avoid eye contact and any further attempt of conversation with his dad. He hoped Logan would just leave him alone and dropped him off quietly.

And his wished got thrown out of the window after a minute went by on a drive.

“You’re exceptionally quiet today, Virge.” Logan tried to make a conversation without taking his attention off of the road.

Virgil shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he swallowed a sigh that about to escape his lips.

Of course Logan would make a conversation after all.

“I’m just… feeling under the weather…” he came up a lame excuse after pretty long time thinking for a reply.

Virgil was still looking out of the window but he could practically feel the skeptical glance from Logan at the back of his head and he wish the seat would just swallow him whole.

Virgil hated making his parent worry about him. He hated making them worry for nothing. What if it was all nothing after all? What if he just imagined everything?

His hand softly pressing into his forearm and he hide the winced at the slight pain. It’s still sore… you can’t imagine pain… so it must be real, right?

“Are you sure it’s okay for you to go to school today?”

Virgil glanced at his father at the same time as Logan and their eyes met for a second before blue eyes looked away from him and concentrating back to the road. Virgil could see worry apparent on Logan usual blank face and it only made him even more guilty by the second.

“It’s not that bad… I’ll be fine.”

Virgil had mixed feelings as he recognized the road near his school. He couldn’t wait to get away from his dad and stop him from worrying about him but he also dreading going inside the class and being judged and got questioning glare sent his way. Not that anybody would spare him a glance anyway, he was nobody.

“We’re already here after all…”

Virgil’s fingers were fiddling with the seatbelt lock but didn’t unfasten it until Logan pulled over just a few meters away from the school gate.

“Alright Virge,”

Virgil heard him but he didn’t see Logan’s hand fell on top of his shoulder way too sudden for his poor heart. He would have jumped in his seat from surprise if not for the seatbelt still around his shoulder, kept him glued to the seat.

Logan’s brows drew together in concern. He definitely noticed his son’s jumpy reaction, as he could _feel_ Virgil grew tense under the touch of his hand.

“Are you really okay?” he prodded.

“Y-yea, I’m fine.”

Virgil mentally slapped himself for the stutter. His trembling fingers quickly undone the seatbelt and he’s still avoiding his dad’s eyes.

Logan tightened his grip ever so softly to get his son to look at him properly. And Virgil did look up.

“I’m really okay, dad. I promise.”

Virgil went as far as forcing up a small smile hoping that he could deceive Logan to make him drop the topic and let him go. Logan gave him an once-over, clearly didn’t believe his words easily. The boy fought the urge to squirm under his dad’s scrutinize look.

Time felt like it’s passed so slow to Virgil.

Then Logan lifted up his hand to cradle his face. Logan’s palm was warm against the skin of his upper neck and the side of his face and his thumb caress the skin of his cheek softly.

Such a gentle gesture… but for some reason it gave Virgil a flashback of his nightmare.

_A hand caressed the skin of his neck. The other was cupping his jaw and pushed his head back to bare more of his throat. His eyes were closed but he could feel that he’s looking up at the ceiling. Then those hands were on his neck, fingers splayed wide against the skin there. And they pressed down… tighter… and tighter… cutting off his oxygen flow._

_The man sitting on top of him…_

“—ge? Virge? Virgil!?”

Grey eyes were darting around before focused on Logan’s worried blue eyes.

“Deep breathe, son. Can you hear me? And breathe out slowly…” Logan instructed as calm as he could.

Virgil didn’t even notice he was almost hyperventilating before his dad calm him down. His breathe were short and fast, his chest was heaving with little oxygen it got. But he tried to do what his dad asked and take a shaky deep breathe. Logan was there the whole time to calm him down and instruct him what to do, now with both hands cradling his face.

“Virgil… I don’t think you should go to class today…” Logan said solemnly. He was patting his son’s hair while the other was still cradling his face.

“N-no, I’m fine.” The boy shook his head stubbornly.

“Virgil,” His son flinched at his stern tone. “You lost yourself for a moment there and you almost hyperventilate too. Maybe you should just take the day off and rest back at home. Patton would gladly—”

“I’m fine, dad! Really!”

Virgil broke away from Logan’s safe hold and pressed himself back against the car’s door. Logan’s eyes widen in surprised, a dejected look was evident on his face as his son practically pushed him away.

Virgil’s lower lip quivered as he realized what he just done and terror overtook his entire face. His eyes met with Logan’s for another second before he frantically reached out for Logan’s hands. His smaller hands wrapped Logan’s hands in a weak grip, it was slightly trembling and he sweated a bit. It must felt gross for his dad, but he needed to apologize immediately.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Dad, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry!” string of apologies poured out of his lips frantically. He couldn’t meet his dad’s eyes any longer so he ducked his head down.

Now Logan’s eyes were wide from different cause, he was taken aback by his son’s frantic apology.

“It’s okay, Virgil. I’m not mad. It’s okay.” He squeezed his son’s hands back in reassurance.

Virgil hesitantly lifted up his head. “Y-you don’t?” his voice trembled.

“I’m not.” Logan confirmed. “I’m just worried—”

His son cut in quickly, “I know.” His grip got tightened slightly on Logan’s hands and his son’s grey eyes were glaring at their hands. “I know that you’re worried about me. I’m sorry that I made you worry. But I’m really fine.” He whispered through clenched teeth as if he’s ashamed admitting all of it.

“Virgil… you don’t need to be sorry for making me, making us worry about you. You’re our son; of course we’re going to be worry if something happened to you.” Logan tried to comfort him as best as he could. He was never the best at emotion like his husband did but he could try for the sake of his son.

“I’m sorry…” Virgil whispered again and let go of Logan’s hands. “But really… I’m fine, dad. I promise, if there’s something bad happening, I’ll tell you.”

Logan still looked unconvinced but decided to let go.

“Please keep that promise. You can call me or Patton if anything happens, okay?”

“Okay…” he gave a weak nod and reached out for his backpack on his feet. “I should go now… I think I’m late…”

“Good luck in class, Virge.”

Another nod and Virgil was out of the car. He gave a weak wave to his dad without really seeing him before dashed pass the gate.

Virgil walked quietly in the empty hall. He took out his phone and glance at the phone screen, 8.07 AM. He was late…

He let out a long sigh, stuffed his phone back inside his pocket and walk faster to his class. His mind vaguely remembering the promise he just made to his dad.

_As if I could tell something like this to them… I would never tell anyone about it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update, yay

The door to his class was still open. He peeked inside and let out a relieved sigh as he didn’t spot any sign of the teacher yet. He kept his head low as he walk to his seat.

Not long after Virgil slumped onto his seat, it started to pour heavily outside. The sky was so dark they had to turn on the light inside the classroom. The air was getting chilly, he was silently grateful for the added warmth the scarf had provided around his neck, since his hoodie couldn’t zip any further than an inch above his collarbone. He hugged himself silently to preserve some more warmth.

The teacher finally arrived and clearly looked displeased at the weather. The loud banging of rain pouring heavily outside was loud enough to swallow any other sound inside the classroom. Everybody was practically yelling at each other to communicate. Still their voice was easily dominated by the loud noise of the pouring rain.

“You can’t really hear what I’m saying in this fucking storm, can you?” the teacher yelled loudly in front of the blank whiteboard. The voice sounded distant from where Virgil was seated.

Few people from the first and second row reply a lazy “no”, while the rest of the class were already ignore the teacher completely, including Virgil who was opted to just looked outside the window nonchalantly.

There’s a distinct “Fine, whatever” muttered the teacher before she scribbled on the whiteboard messily “ _self-study_ ”. She walked toward the teacher’s desk, sat on it and pulled out her phone.

Virgil the rest of the classroom quickly with a single glance before back at his previous task, which was act gloomy and stare at the pouring rain outside the fucking window like a loser he was. Virgil was pretty sure that no one would enjoy talking to an emo like him and trying to be polite was just a waste of time so he decided to just loving the silence (with the loud pouring rain noises in the background) he was having at the moment.

“Ssup with the scarf?” the sudden loud voice and warm breath fanned his ear made his whole body went rigid in surprise.

Virgil slowly turned his head toward the source of the voice and saw his only _friend_ leaned back up away from his personal space.

“Trying for new look?” he asked again after not receiving immediate reply. Virgil winced inwardly at his _friend’s_ unnaturally bright cheery tone. It reminded him a lot of his overly bright Pa back at home.

This bright, cheerful and ever so energetic guy in front of him was his only _friend_. Did he mention that already? But Virgil thought that it’s impossible for someone as… perfect and bright like Roman would be friends with someone as gloomy as himself. But then again, Roman would always talk to him, bother him, teasing him, or whatever it was that he needed to do just for the sake of interacting with the gloomy boy. He even called Virgil “friendo” if that nickname even made sense.

Seeing the gears turning inside Virgil’s head to come up with a reason to his question, Roman had taken the vacant seat next to Virgil’s table and dragged it closer right next to the smaller boy’s seat and sat on it. Roman had deliberately sitting so close to Virgil that both of their shoulders were touching. Virgil disliked being touch or any skin-ship involved in general but he had long gave up on trying to made Roman respect his personal space.

“It’s uhh…” Virgil hesitantly started, his left hand unconsciously went to his neck, but before he could touch the scarf he drop his hand down and let it wrap around his right upper arm instead. “It’s cold…” he replied with a weak shrug.

“Really?” Roman asked in disbelieve but then his eyes flickered toward the rain outside. “Well, it’s pouring real hard right now so-” he started to lean his weight more onto the smaller boy and lifted his hand toward Virgil’s scarf absentmindedly but said boy was instantly back away from his approaching touch.

Light brown eyes widen in surprise for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face.

“Ouch, you don’t want me to touch you that much?” Roman made a fake hurtful look and a fist above his _wounded_ heart before the smirk was broke on his face once again upon no hearing snarky reply from his emo friend.

Virgil looked away in hope Roman would just drop the topic.

“Now that’s just suspicious…” he sang in a teasing tune.

“It’s really not…” Virgil tried to reason in futile attempt. His body leaned further away from the taller boy unconsciously to put on some distance between them.

The grin on Roman’s face just went wider as he followed the movement instantly. Virgil was always sat so close to the wall to allow him to lean on it sometimes but then his habit provide an advantage for Roman as he effectively trapping Virgil’s small body between the wall and him easily.

“Please, just stop this…” Virgil hissed quietly. His fist was trying to push Roman away, preventing him from getting even closer but the taller boy didn’t budge at all.

“And why should we stop?”  Roman whispered with genuine curiosity but indeed stopped his movement much to Virgil’s relief.

“Because…” Virgil started with exasperated tone. He glanced behind Roman’s head and observed the rest of the class quickly, no one paid them any attention as they were all busy doing their own business. He gulped and took a deep breath before giving his useless argument to Roman “This position is… awkward. What if…” another gulped “What if… it give anyone weird thoughts…” he couldn’t look Roman in the eye instead he locked his gaze with his fiddling fingers on his lap.

“Awkward? This… is awkward for you?” Roman waved the practically nonexistent distance between them with his hand in exaggerated move.

Virgil gave a vague nod. Roman faked offended once more.

“How could it be awkward? I’m always this close to you!” he exclaimed only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

“B-but… I mean you… you’ve never…” the smaller boy stuttered in panic.

“And how could this give anyone any _weird_ thought, huh?” Roman lightly put a hand on top of Virgil’s in his lap.

“I m-mean… this is…” Virgil desperately tried to explain, too distracted by the light weight of Roman’s hand on top of his.

“What about _this_?” Roman accentuated his point by suddenly hold one of Virgil smaller hand in his.

“You’ve never been this close to me! And it looks like you’re about to kiss me!” Virgil snapped in one breath. He was breathing so fast and his heart thumped loudly in his ears. For a moment he couldn’t feel anything else. Virgil was thankful for the loud noises outside to cover his embarrassing outburst from the rest of the class.

Roman let out a surprised gasp at Virgil’s sudden outburst before a look of amusement replace it. His smirk was back in a heartbeat.

“Aww, does it look like we’re about to kiss?” Roman leaned an inch forward. “Do you want me to kiss you… Virge?” he whispered loud enough for the smaller boy to hear it.

Virgil mouth left agape at Roman’s question. “No!” he exclaimed quickly, ducked his head down and tried to yank his hand away from Roman’s hold only to find it tighten.

There’s a slight disappointment in Roman’s eyes which Virgil failed to see with his face down. Then he let go of Virgil’s hand in favor to cross his arms across his chest, pretending to think hard with a loud hum.

“Then how about this?”

Virgil haven’t had the chance to lift his head to asked what Roman meant when he saw two pair of strong hands yanked him forward to the taller boy’s chest. Roman swiftly pushed both chairs away from them with his feet before practically let go of Virgil and let them fall on the floor with a soft thump.

Virgil looked stunned for a moment, he blinked a few times before realizing later that he’s now on the floor instead of in Roman’s arms while Roman himself just look down at the small boy impassively.

Roman didn’t let Virgil any moment to utter a single complain before he crouched down in front of the boy and crowding his personal space once again. Virgil instinct was quick to make him back away as Roman lean way too closer but regret come as soon as he felt his back pressed against the wall.

Roman grinned as soon as he got Virgil’s back touch the wall, quickly he braced one of his forearm against the wall next to the smaller boy’s head, his knee slipped in between Virgil’s thighs and keep push forward until it pressed firm against the crotch, and he leveled his head with Virgil’s neck instead with only an inch of distance between them. His light brown eyes filled with excited glint as he locked their eyes together.

Roman looked up at him with expectant eyes for another seconds before Virgil remembered his last question and he started shaking his head lightly.

“It’s no better-” Virgil started.

“Why?” Roman cut quickly.

“B-because…”

“No one could see us anymore, so it won’t give anyone any _weird_ thoughts. Isn’t this satisfying for you enough?” Roman spoke quickly with a slight of irritation in his tone.

Virgil jumped a little at the tone and he opened his mouth to speak once more.

“Shh…” he hushed sharply and slammed his forearm loud enough against the wall to shut Virgil up with a bit of fear. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as Virgil shut his lips quickly. “Now, shut up… be good and show me what you hide here…” he whispered loud enough for Virgil to hear it while his other hand raised to play with the scarf around the lean neck, not exactly taking it off right away but to tease the smaller boy first.

“Don’t…” Virgil whimpered, one of his hands shot up to grab Roman’s hand tightly.

Roman’s expression turned to amusement at Virgil’s futile attempt of fighting back. The taller boy barely put any effort to overpower the tight grip around his wrist and start undoing the scarf easily. Roman just let the scarf hang around his pale neck but enough to expose the skin there, but Roman’s brown eyes have yet to look at the now exposed neck, instead he’s relishing the satisfaction from Virgil’s defeated expression.

Virgil felt even more humiliation as he lock his eyes with Roman’s satisfied look the longer they stare at each other after his utter failure of fighting back. He finally looked away in shame with eyes clenched shut then he let go of Roman’s hand and let his hand fall uselessly at his side.

The loud noises from raindrop pouring outside and yelling inside the classroom were the only thing that Virgil could hear beside his rapid heartbeat thumped loudly in his ears. But he have yet to hear anything from Roman… it’s been more than a minute he counted roughly inside his head.

_He should have seen it on my neck … why hasn’t he said anything…?_

He could still feel the warm radiated from Roman’s body, so he’s absolutely sure the taller boy was still there. Virgil hesitantly opened his eyes slightly to peek at Roman… who was staring at his neck intently. His eyes were open so wide, it flickered around every now and then, taking in everything, admiring it so intently… the ugly dark purple and blue littered all over his lower neck.

Virgil was at loss of words at Roman’s behavior. Dread started to creep in and he squirmed with unease feeling under Roman’s intense gaze.

“Uhh…”

At his unsure noise, Roman finally made a move. He lifted his hand and brushed his fingers at the side of Virgil’s neck gently, the action made the smaller boy’s breath hitched. He trailed his fingers down to his lower neck and run it all over the bruise, still ever so gently and never pressing down too hard, but every touch left a slight throbbing feeling at the sore skin. Shudder ran throughout Virgil’s body from Roman’s touches.

“Is there other…?” Roman asked no louder than a whisper and Virgil almost missed it. His brown eyes never looked away from Virgil’s neck nor did his fingers stop roaming all over the bruised skin.

“N-no…” Virgil squeaked out far too quickly.

“Don’t. Lie.” Roman said sharply with a scowl apparent on his face even though he never looked away from the neck he kept admiring still.

Virgil was having a sudden quick debate inside his head. His hands jerks few times before his body moved against his will, he hesitantly lifted his left hand slowly. His hand was trembling as he offered it up to Roman, just let it hover above his lap a bit but letting Roman know it’s there.

Roman gave a satisfaction hum, he removed his left hand from where it’s bracing against the wall and take Virgil’s hand gently. He started to roll up the baggy sleeve of Virgil’s oversized hoodie and paused as the first dark bruise near the slim wrist was exposed for Roman’s eyes to see. Once again the look of amusement and admiration were apparent on Roman’s feature before he continue to roll the sleeve up much more slowly this time as he admire every each dark bruised that was being uncovered after one another the higher he pushed fabric away from Virgil’s slim arm.

Roman stopped when the sleeve reached up and inch above Virgil’s elbow. He held Virgil’s arm gently like he was holding something so fragile around the elbow and the other around his thin wrist. He took another minute to continue admiring the dark purple and blue sometimes even black littered all along Virgil’s pale arm. Then Roman started to trace every single one with a gentle touch of his fingertips much like what he was doing to Virgil’s neck a moment ago.

Virgil’s hand was trembling in Roman’s hold but the taller boy pay it no mind as he stayed silent and fixated on the task at hand. Virgil’s arms were still a bit sore and it didn’t help the way Roman lingered touch all over them.

As Roman was still fixated on his arm, Virgil’s eyes started to darted around everywhere as his anxiety kicked in. The very back row of the classroom were empty and there were more people at the middle and front row instead, they were still yelling at each other to beat the sound of the storm. Then it shifted to the window across the room, where rain still banging heavily against it, the sound was supposed to be shooting if he’s not in this situation right now. Then it shifted down to his right hand at his side, he curled up his hand into a tight fist to stop the trembling but failed miserably. Then it shifted up to the carefully slicked up redish brown hair of the taller boy in front of him. It trailed down to the concentrated look on his face, the amusement and full adoration on his intense gaze. Then it trailed even lower to his left arm that was being cradle in Roman’s gentle hands and the gentleness of his touch…

It was all too much for Virgil and he just froze.

“Any other…?” the words were whispered out of Roman’s lips so softly that Virgil almost missed it once again.

Virgil didn’t gave a verbal answer and he still couldn’t look away from Roman’s hands, so he only let out a shaky breath before lifted up his trembling right hand a bit, but Roman got the hint perfectly.

Roman lowered Virgil’s left hand back to his side and reached out for his right arm instead. He repeated the exact same action as before but this time there was clearly a disappointment even frustration in his gaze.

“It’s almost healed already…” he whispered like it such a shame. His brown eyes were filled with clear disappointment.

“Th-thank God…” the words mumbled out of Virgil’s mouth quietly.

A glare and disapproving look were locked with his grey eyes sharply and Virgil went quiet quickly.

“Any other?” he asked curtly as his gaze was back toward Virgil’s arm, that’s littered in ugly yellow and light brown almost healed bruises.

Virgil shook his head weakly.

“Is that another lie?” he glanced up with accusing look.

Virgil’s back straightened up a bit as he shook his head more aggressively. Roman’s accusing look still locked with Virgil’s nervous one for another seconds like he was trying to find any lies on them. When he found none, he lowered his gaze back to Virgil’s right arm again for a second before he let go one of his hand in favor to lift Virgil’s left hand too, holding it side by side by his vision. His gaze flickered back and forth between Virgil’s right and left arm, though there was always the disappointment look every time he observe the right one. Then Roman fixed both of his sleeves neatly, pulled it down till it covered Virgil’s thin wrist completely.

Virgil watched silently as Roman went and fixed his scarf as well. After he’s done, Roman leveled his face with Virgil’s with only inches apart. Virgil stare at Roman’s impassive look nervously as he tried to back away even more even if his head already pressed back against the wall firmly. Then suddenly Roman was smiling…

“Don’t let the others see this, okay?”

Roman’s sudden statement took Virgil by surprise, but before the smaller boy could even say anything, Roman gave a soft pat on top of his head and suddenly stood up. He sent another big smile at the smaller boy on the floor before walking away to join the crowd in the middle of the classroom, leaving Virgil alone still slumped against the wall.

_What the fuck is wrong with him?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final update, yay

Virgil stared uncertainly at the small cutter clutched in his hand.

_What if it happens again? What if it’s only in my head? What if I hurt them badly?_

Endless anxious thoughts kept running through his head so fast, his breath start to come rapid and short, his hand trembling so much he had to grip the cutter till his knuckles went white.

_I’m going to be fine tonight. I could defend myself tonight. I would keep myself save tonight._

With those thoughts he laid in his bed with straighten back from the nerves. His body tensed with all the adrenaline pumped in his blood. With the entire anxiety running wild in his mind, he was expecting he would stay up all night. But when darkness finally consumed his vision, he silently relieved, even though the fear still gnawing strongly at the back of his mind.

He could vaguely felt his bed dipped under something or someone else weight. His mind immediately screamed, _danger_ , yet his body won’t listen at all. His entire body felt so heavy, he couldn’t even lift a finger, and it took him a great deal of effort just to turn his head slightly in a sluggish movement toward movement on his bed. He forced himself to open his eyes to see an unclear figure that was sitting on the side of his bed. He blinked his eyes couple times to get rid of the haziness on his vision to no avail. His vision was still out of focus as he followed the figure’s movement, crawled closer and climbed on top of him, effectively pinned him to the bed. The blurry figure didn’t exactly straddle him, instead they were kneeling at each side of his hips and hovering above him, yet they’re still close enough that Virgil could feel warmth radiated from them.

It took Virgil another considerable effort to finally get rid of the blurriness from his vision. The sight revealed on top of him made his brain stopped working out of shock for a second.

_DAD!?_

He wanted to scream out loud and question the figure on top of him now, but all he could do just let his jaw went slack without any sound could escape his throat.

Logan was stood tall even though he was on his knees, towering over Virgil easily. His freshly washed black hair was combed back neatly without any strands out of place. His clothes were impeccable as always even in his dark blue sleek pajamas. His black thick framed glasses was slightly dropped on his nose but apparently he didn’t mind as his blue eyes were blank, vacant from any emotions at all. He was staring down at Virgil but at the same time, it didn’t look like he was really seeing anything.

Logan looked exactly how he usually look every other day but it didn’t aid Virgil out of his fear finding his dad was pinning him against the bed also towering over him in the middle of the night and then act like everything was perfectly normal. Additionally, it didn’t help his anxiety in the slightest when he realized that he couldn’t move his body at all.

For what it felt like forever to Virgil, he was stuck staring at each other with his dad in the dead silence of the night. Seconds after he felt like his pulse was finally slowing down, his heartbeat went to spike back up again when Logan leaned down and braced his hands on either side of Virgil’s head.

As he felt his pillow dipped under the weight of Logan’s hands on them, his grey eyes flickered rapidly between then arms that were now caging his head.

Virgil’s breath hitched as he saw Logan lifted his left hand, ever so slowly he pressed his fingertips on the side of Virgil’s lean neck before trailed it down in a soft lingering touch to the point where his neck met his shoulder and stop there.

Virgil held his breath as he wait what was going to happen next. Logan slipped his fingers underneath his night t-shirt collar and press his palm flat onto his skin where he started mapping the covered skin and let his fingertips rub anywhere that he could reach with the restricted fabric against, which didn’t allow him to go any further than Virgil’s shoulder and few inches below his collarbone.

Virgil tried to squirmed away from the touch, kick, scream, anything! But the only thing his body did was pathetic trembling. Logan’s left hand had stopped stroking his skin and ended up just pressing his palm flat against the collarbone. Virgil let out a shuddering breath and his grey orbs flickered quickly toward Logan’s right hand as it moved slowly toward his neck, spread his fingers wide to wrap it snuggly against Virgil’s fragile neck.

Virgil’s brain stopped working once again as he realized what Logan was about to do to him. He couldn’t even start to think about what he had to do to get away before he begin to feel the pressure closing his windpipe.

_No! No! Stop! Dad! Please, stop!_

Virgil begged loudly inside his mind since his voice kept failing him still.

The helpless boy sent a glare at his dad’s indifference expression. Logan was staring straight down at Virgil, the gaze was directed at him, but Logan’s blue eyes weren’t really seeing him.

_Too much! It’s all too much!_

Virgil clenched his eyes shut and could feel his eyes rolled up behind his eyelids. The boy gladly succumbed to the darkness if it helped him run away from his living nightmare.

Unfortunately for Virgil, the darkness didn’t take hold of him for too long. He was awoken once again to the pressure feeling blocking up his air way still. His breath started to come short and rapid as he found himself struggling to take decent amount of air.

Then the pressure was gone. Logan’s warm hand still wrapped around the sore throat but barely put any pressure on it.

Virgil instantly had a loud coughing fit. His lungs eagerly tried to take it air as much as it could. Tears started to build at the corner of his eyes with every time he inhaled sharply too quickly and coughed over and over again. After a long painful coughing fit that he had, Virgil’s lungs finally worked normally once again.

Virgil let out a shuddering breath thinking it was all finally over. He kept his eyes clenched shut as he refused to witness the cruel reality right before his eyes.

Logan trailed his other hand to the side of Virgil’s lean neck. Then both if his hands moved to stroke the pale skin of Virgil’s shoulders, gradually stretching up the fabric of his collar as much as it could go.

Virgil let out a yelp as the stretched collar dig into his skin painfully. He forced one of his eyes to open slightly and his body did an involuntary jerk as his sight was met with strands of Logan’s smooth black hair. Immediately after, he felt a pair of warm lips touched the skin on his throat. Shiver run through his body violently as Logan mouthed his Adam’s apple at leisure pace.

Virgil was gasping for air as Logan kiss up and down his throat, all over his neck, up to his jaw, down to his collarbone, his warm soft lips mapped every inch of Virgil’s exposed pale skin unhurriedly.

Virgil’s hands twitched violently before snapped out of whatever invincible restrained it had. Virgil’s trembling hands swing forward hurriedly and forcibly shoved away the threat above him, which was his dad. As soon as any pressure was off of his neck and shoulder, Virgil lurched backward as far as he could, which isn’t far at all. He only managed to move few inches away from his original place because Logan had straddled him now as the effect from being pushed away earlier. The position they were in now effectively pinned Virgil small body against the bed firmly.

The two of them were frozen in place from shock. Virgil’s breath was heaving and his heart thumped loudly in his ears. His wide fear filled grey orbs were fixated on the figure before him.

Logan slowly lifted his right hand and stare at it blankly. It was a little later that Virgil realized that he had accidently slashed Logan’s fingers with the forgotten cutters he had. Virgil’s grey orbs trailed slowly from the red liquid stream from Logan’s hand toward the bloody blade on his loose grip, horrified. He let the light blade to slip away from his trembling hand.

Logan just stared at the blood dripping slowly from the gushing wounds all along his fingertips in disinterest. His blue still blank as ever flickered up to his son’s terrified look and it pulled a twitch at the corner of his mouth, trying to fight down a smile.

In a second, Logan slammed his left hand forcefully against Virgil’s bony shoulder and shoved him harshly against the bed.

A pained whine escaped Virgil’s throat at the sudden assault and his body went rigid as he realized he was being caged with no mean of escape.

Logan held his palm open in front of Virgil’s terrified face, displaying his bloody hand and let the red liquid drop all over Virgil’s face and neck. Virgil’s jaw went slack at the bloody sight. He couldn’t help the guilt thoughts gnawing at the back of his mind in between all the panic and fear that he felt. He tried to reassuring himself that he did it all to defend himself… but he _slashed_ his _own dad!_

It was the wrong move of Virgil to let his guard down completely as Logan used his already opened mouth to his advantage. As first Logan was stroking Virgil’s pale lower lip softly and painted it red messily with his fingertips before shoved his fingers deep inside the warmth of Virgil’s mouth bit by bit, ever so slowly just taking his time to relish the terrified look on his son’s face grow intense.

The warm breath fanned Logan’s hand rapidly as his son was desperately gasping for air as best as he could with fingers shoved deep inside his mouth. The tears that were gathering at the corner of his eyes were now streaming freely down at either side of Virgil’s thin face. Virgil’s wide grey eyes filled with fear were locked with Logan’s blank blue one. Logan just sat there and relished it all.

A few painfully long minutes passed before Virgil started to let out a stream of quiet sobs. That made Logan snapped out of his daze. Logan hovered his head right above Virgil’s, which made the boy’s breath hitched at the sudden movement.

“Shh… good boy keep their mouth shut.” Logan whispered in a low voice, his lips finally pulled into a small smile.

Virgil tried his best to suppress the sobs that’s trying to claw out of his throat at the threat his dad just made. He opted to just lie there pliantly and clenched his eyes shut. Hoping the darkness would come and claim him soon.

 

↕

 

Virgil woke up with a loud gasp. He was breathing quickly as his hand moved up to his neck. It was sorer than before. Then his mind went back to last night.

_Does that mean… dad… did this…? He did all of this…?_

His jaw went slack and he lifted up his trembling hand to cover his mouth. Tears streamed down his face as he couldn’t fathom the shock, the betrayal…

He looked down once again on his hands. There’s no blood.

Was it a dream? Was it a reality?

He couldn’t dwell with it any longer by himself. He needed to tell his parent about it.

Virgil peeled off the messed up blanket clinging on his feet. Hurried to the bathroom to shower and avoiding the mirror at all cost. He haphazardly threw on the scarf on his neck, grabbed his jacket and backpack before went down the stairs.

Virgil stopped dead in his track right in the kitchen’s doorway. Color drained out of his face and his heartbeat quicken.

Logan was already sitting in his usual seat. He glanced up at his son.

“Good morning, Virge.” Logan smiled a bit before continue to read his morning newspaper.

“Good… morning…” Virgil replied stiffly.

_How could he act like nothing happened? Did nothing… really happened?_

Virgil slowly approached his usual seat with cautious. His eyes couldn’t look away from his dad, sitting there just leisurely reading newspaper.

Logan noticed the stare from his son, looked up once again.

“Is something wrong, Virge?” Logan asked confused.

“…no.” Virgil breathed out. “Nothing…” he looked down to avoid Logan’s stare.

“Aww, kiddo! Would you look at that!” Patton suddenly exclaimed right behind him.

Before Virgil could even turned around or just ask what he mean, he felt a touch on the scarf at the back of his neck. The hand dipped underneath the scarf and caress the hidden skin softly, trailing it slowly to the side of his neck, still caressing whatever his fingertips could touch before his hand reached the front of his throat. His fingers were widely sprawled and his palm pressed firmly against his throat still beneath the scarf.

Virgil’s breath hitched and his body went tense underneath the touch and he couldn’t move a muscle. Every movement from Patton felt painfully slow and he could feel warm sensation all over the skin where Patton had touched. It’s too much. He wanted it to stop, yet he just sat there let it all happened.

Patton’s left hand leisurely tugged at the scarf in front of his throat and slowly pulled it away from his neck while his right hand which still wrapped tenderly around his throat was slowly creeping up as the skin of his neck were exposed bit by bit. Patton deliberately pressed his palm a little bit firmer as to not leaving any skin untouched before stopping at his lower jaw. Patton suddenly gripped his jaw tight and yanked it back to proudly display his neck.

“What a beautiful mark you have here~” he squeaked in delight right next to his ear.

Patton hummed cheerfully as he completely removed the scarf away from his lean neck. His lips were practically pressed against Virgil’s earlobe, sending a never-ending shudder through his body at the constant hum Patton did. The grip on his jaw steadily pulling him backward until the back of his head was leaning fully on Patton’s shoulder.

By now Virgil was trembled all over and gasped for air as he could feel the burning stares at his exposed throat, granted anyone access to saw the dark purple and blue bruises scattered all over his neck without his permission.

Patton fixed his bright brown eyes on his husband’s blue one. The grin on his face grew even wider as Logan’s lips pulled into a small smile, giving the overly cheerful husband his full attention. The newspaper on his hold long forgotten and now scattered all over the floor.

“It look sooo good on your pale skin~” Patton cooed against his earlobe as his fingertips running around the exposed skin near his collarbone, not really touching the bruising area because he want his husband to see it all entirely.

“You’re beautiful, Virge.” Patton praised while his fingers slipped inside the collar of the boy’s t-shirt and pulled the stretchy material down as far as it could to expose even more skin for their eyes to feast upon. The gripped on the poor boy’s jaw lightened before letting go and trailing up instead. The back of Patton’s hand caressed the smooth skin of his face. He brushed the dark brown long bang away from covering his eyes with a gentle touch for a second, before all of a sudden grabbing a handful of hair roughly and pulled it backward.

A high pitch pained cry tear out of Virgil’s throat as his hair were pulled harshly. His body was set on nonstop trembling out of fear as he caught a glimpse of Patton’s delighted look toward Logan. His hands were laid uselessly on his lap and did nothing to help him stopping Patton from displaying him shamelessly to his husband.

“Isn’t he? Darling~” Patton asked his husband in a sing a song tune. His hand unconsciously pulled even harder on Virgil’s hair.

Virgil yelped in pain at the painful tug on his hair. He tried to arch his back to lessen then painful grip on his hair but Patton squeezed his torso and pressed his back tight against Patton’s chest, making him unable to move.

Between the humiliating feeling of being displayed, the fear from Patton’s overly excited expression, the painful pull on his hair, and the anxiety spiked over the fright of not being able to breathe properly… tears were finally dripping from his clenched shut eyes and made  wet trails on either side of his face.

Logan watched the display in front of him attentively, his eyes following every little movement Virgil did. The twitch on his shoulders, the rapid rise and fall of his chest, the tears streamed down freely. Logan relished them all.

After hearing his husband question, the corners of his mouth turned up in a wide smile which he hid it behind his clasped hands, propped by his elbows on top of the table. There are bandages on his right fingers which Virgil failed to notice before.

“Indeed he is…” his voice grew deeper as he spoke. “So beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> . . . review amuse me >_o


End file.
